Niflhel
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Havia um abismo entre as últimas lembranças Milo e a situação atual, tão extenso que, indiferente ao esforço que fazia, não se deixava suplantar. *Dark. Yaoi. Vários casais.*
1. Prólogo Distant Thunder

**Niflhel**

Resenha

Nihao!

**Classificando**: Já vou advertindo que essa fic tem Yaoi, e não somente isso... Dark, Angst, Lemon, E-Hot, Yuri, Dark Lemon... e tb romance, incesto, violência, adultério, entre outras... então quem considerar forte e/ou desagradável, já sabe, não leia... (agora que fiz 18 posso ler e escrever essas coisas sem remorsos! XD Peraí, nunca senti remorso mesmo! XD)

**N/A:** I'm alive... er, mais uma fic (e sim, eu vou continuar "Light My Fire" e "Wasting Love"!!) E, claro, Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas um dia... hihihehehahahah

**_-x-x-x-_**

_"É fácil aqui - como sempre - encontrar um mal que se possa abraçar, um desespero que valha uma terna realização."_

_(Anne Rice, Pandora)_

_"Estou frio e sou pequeno e não estou sabendo o que é sentimento, desejo, nem sequer ódio. Não o ódio, embora devesse odiar. Estou vazio. Quero morrer." _

_(Anne Rice, The Vampire Armand)_

_"- Nunca é tarde demais, é?_

_- Naturalmente que é. Essas frases de consolo quase sempre são falsas. Muitas nuvens não têm nenhum forro prateado. E freqüentemente é tarde demais."_

_(David R. Slavitt, Alice At 80)_

_"E aqui está você embarcando numa espécie de jornada sentimental, tão patética... Quem sou eu? Ora, sou o cavaleiro sem cabeça. Sou Belzebu. Sou a rainha das bruxas. Sou 'eles', quando o pessoal diz: 'Cuidado com eles, eles vão te pegar.'"_

_(Jeffery Deaver, The Coffin Dancer)_

**_-x-x-x-_**

Prólogo - Distant Thunder

Raios claros e inconstantes dilaceravam céus tenebrosos, acompanhando os ruídos agonizantes dos trovões. O sol não havia aparecido por nenhum momento sequer naquele dia, apenas as nuvens negras carregadas de revolta encobriam o céu. Fortemente as árvores balançavam ao agressivo toque da ventania fria, as de caules mais finos curvavam-se como numa reverência desajeitada, enquanto folhas e pétalas de flores diversas bailavam ao ar naquele fim de tarde escuro.

O silêncio despedaçado pelo vento, competia com o barulho de um carro. Apenas um único automóvel negro, com vidros igualmente negros, seguia por uma estrada de terra totalmente afastada de qualquer civilização.

O motorista, um homem calvo de certa idade dirigia com alguma dificuldade em ver o caminho camuflado pela neblina. Há horas dirigia, sem saber exatamente aonde deveria ir, esperando que o jovem sentado ao seu lado dissesse onde parar.

_"É estranho..."_ pensou consigo mesmo, analisando discretamente o rapaz.

A face branca como mármore não revelava expressão, as pálpebras de longos cílios cobriam-lhe os olhos, seus cabelos lisos caíam como um véu de chamas pelos ombros e pelos braços que mantinha cruzados tranqüilamente sobre o tórax.

Ele lhe transmitia uma sensação perturbadora inexplicável, mas suficiente para interromper de imediato sua análise e faze-lo voltar a atenção para o veículo.

- Chegamos. – a voz fria, pouco mais audível que um murmúrio, soprou a palavra.

Parou então o veículo, olhando espantado para o cenário.

- Surpreendente! – exclamou, enquanto o jovem descia não parecendo nem um pouco alterado.

O vento bateu contra o corpo forte e esbelto, agitando o longo sobretudo preto e a gravata da mesma tonalidade. Os cabelos ruivos desalinharam-se moderadamente sobre os olhos inescrutáveis. Caminhou a passos lentos e firmes, parando em frente ao carro, observando sem emoção a vista que tanto surpreendera seu velho companheiro de viagem.

Apesar da neblina podia-se ver, a metros deles, ruínas diversas espalhadas por alguns quilômetros à frente, e bem ao longe se erguia, imponente e antigo, um castelo escuro.

Percebendo que o rapaz começara a andar, o homem, ainda surpreso, falou:

- Espere! Quando devo vir busca-lo?

- Não se preocupe com isso. - respondeu, sem interromper os passos.

Estranhou, mas resolveu não questiona-lo, já estaria resmungando se o rapaz fosse um dos Cavaleiros de Bronze que maltratara quando estes eram apenas crianças. No entanto ele era um dos doze defensores, a elite de todos os Cavaleiros, e um dos mais sucintos.

O jeito misterioso do outro o intrigava, mas o que diria para a Deusa caso ela perguntasse quando o Cavaleiro voltaria, sendo que não sabia quanto tempo ele ficaria por ali? Cogitou insistir na pergunta porém ele já se afastara muito, saltando elegante e agilmente sobre os escombros, e aquele lugar pareceu assustador o suficiente para que perdesse qualquer coragem de segui-lo. Decidiu, enfim, que voltaria de onde partira, o rapaz entraria em contato se precisasse, supôs.

Não podendo mais vê-lo, devido à neblina densa e à noite que chegava furtiva, entrou no automóvel pensando:

_"O que pretende aqui, Kamus-san...?"_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Dark signs of evil**_

_**Float in the skyline**_

_**Feels like a storm is getting closer**_

**-x-x-x-**

Por entre as nuvens escuras a lua persistentemente tentava espreitar, talvez curiosa pelo que estava perto de ocorrer. Não obstante, seu brilho triste não alcançava quase nada, podendo ser vagamente contemplada no imenso céu; desta vez perderia para a chuva, que em pouco tempo não seria mais contida como lamuriosas nuvens sombrias e cairia livremente.

O vento frio continuava seu trabalho, abraçando também um jovem atlético sentado numa árvore qualquer.

- Ótimo! – exclamou com um toque de sarcasmo, enquanto sua pele arrepiava sob a camisa branca. - Ta frio e vai chover! Como foi que vim parar aqui?

Mesmo confuso, sabia que precisava continuar seu caminho, ficar ali sentado não ajudaria em nada, poderia inclusive ser alvo da precipitação atmosférica que não tardaria a cair.

O jovem se levantou, longas asas brancas se abriram, levando-o a adejar magistralmente, plumas suaves escapavam e se perdiam pelos ares. Seu corpo pálido ao crepúsculo, sob vestes tão brancas quanto suas asas, era notado apenas pelos poucos animais que se escondiam em seus abrigos, os únicos seres vivos naquele local inominável.

E, enquanto seus bastos cabelos ondulados balançavam freneticamente ao vento, sua mente foi ocupada pelos mesmos pensamentos que estava tendo sentado na árvore.

_"Tenho que ir até lá... sim, fui chamado por ele... mas... então por que sinto como se fosse uma... batalha? E quanto a mim? Não me lembro desde quando tenho asas... devo ser algum tipo de anjo... será que eu morri? Mas como? Não me recordo de muitas coisas... tão estranho..."_

Parou de pensar quando avistou o lugar onde queria chegar, a noite já tingira completamente o firmamento. Deteve-se num impulso quase caindo, ainda não dominava bem a técnica de vôo, talvez por não ter asas desde sempre.

Planando no ar afastou os fios loiros que lhe cobriam parcialmente a visão e ficou a analisar as ruínas abaixo. Seguiu, observando como elas se estendiam por muitos metros e acabavam onde começavam deslumbrantes jardins de centenas de metros quadrados, com fontes e chafarizes, adornados por rosas.

- Rosas... só uma pessoa poderia cultivar rosas como essas...

Ali não faltavam belas rosas de um vermelho vivo, outras branquíssimas e outras negras como a noite mais sinistra. Como aquele castelo negro ao centro. Ficou a fitá-lo, tendo uma sensação estranha que veio tão rápido quanto se foi.

- _Deja vu... _- sibilou, pousando em frente à enorme porta-dupla, feita de um material que ele não reconheceria na escuridão que se adensava.

A ventania forte e enregelante passando veloz pelo seu corpo estava incomodando.

"_Melhor bater na porta e entrar logo!"_ sentiu uma pontada de medo, intensificada por uma trovoada que ecoou na noite, torturando-lhe os sentidos. _"Realmente é melhor me apressar!"_ decidiu, mesmo sem saber exatamente o que lhe aguardava.

Sem poder ver direito, tateou as portas sentindo o relevo e presumindo que haviam coisas esculpidas.

- Maneiro... - e, antes que pudesse bater ou fazer qualquer coisa, escutou um ruído indicando que estava sendo aberta. - Eh? - afastou a mão, vendo-as se abrirem para si.

Avançou alguns passos, desinibido, voltando o olhar ao escuta-las se fechando novamente.

- Boa noite, Escorpião. – uma voz conhecida preencheu-lhe a audição.

Um jovem de trajes negros, estava parado com intensos olhos verdes a fitarem o ser alado que acabara de entrar. Observou-lhe o levemente corado rosto infantil que ostentava uma adorável expressão confusa, com olhos azuis-turquesa surpresos e os lábios rosados entreabertos. Os cabelos caíam em ondas de ouro pelos ombros fortes, trajava camisa e calças brancas, assim como os tênis. Parecia um belíssimo anjo, independente do fato de possuir nas costas grandes e alvas asas.

Havia sido uma observação breve, nos poucos segundos confusos que antecederam a uma pergunta simples, óbvia, mas aparentemente necessária do recém-chegado:

- É você, Aiolia?!

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Continua..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Milo: _Aew, sou demais mesmo, vou ser o principal! o/ (feliz da vida porque adora aparecer)

_Afrodite: _(suspira) Meus pêsames... u.u'

_Milo: _Por quê? o.O'

_Todos: _Heheheh XD

**N/A:** Quem, coincidentemente, leu minha fic "Fear Of The Dark" de Gundam Wing, deve ter percebido que eu a adaptei pra St Seiya. Foi porque gosto das idéias pra essa fic, mas não tenho mais paciência pra termina-la em GW... então a trouxe pra cá, e pretendo desenvolve-la no universo de St Seiya. )

Bom, é da música Distant Thunder do Shaman aquele trechinho no meio do capítulo. Embora não seja songfic, vão ser constantes trechos de músicas durante a fic.

Críticas ou elogios? É só deixar review. )


	2. Cap 1 In Quest For

**Niflhel**

Cap. I - In Quest For

O vendaval intensificou-se, a ferocidade com que agitava as árvores, demonstrando sua imponência, parecia ser para abrandar sua consternação pela tempestade, sua futura companheira naquela noite desprovida de alegria.

Sentado no topo da mais alta torre do suntuoso castelo, com os olhos submersos na escuridão da noite, um jovem de indumento preto e cabelos cianóticos desalinhados ao vento, permanecia atento aos sons das incansáveis e tenebrosas trovoadas, acompanhadas de relâmpagos que rasgavam a abóbada celeste clareando-a de forma abissal, enquanto o vento carregava algumas plumas de suas asas.

Uma sobrancelha arqueou-se no lívido e inexpressivo rosto quando sua audição captou um ruído moderado de asas e alguns passos atrás de si.

'Atrasado...' - sussurrou, sem ao menos se virar.

'Aw, foi mal, sabe como é, Saga, com tantos pássaros voando fica difícil me locomover dentre eles!' – replicou num tom sarcástico, mantendo as asas escuras abertas aproximou-se do rapaz sentado. Afastou os fios longos do ombro esquerdo dele e encostou os lábios frios no pescoço alvo.

O jovem cerrou os olhos e, ignorando as palavras inúteis que lhe foram dirigidas, comentou com voz quase inaudível:

'Milo acabou de chegar.'

'Finalmente...' - retrucou, afastando-se para que ele levantasse.

O geminiano se levantou parando na frente do outro jovem, encarando os belos olhos cínicos, parcialmente cobertos pela irrequieta franja, que possuíam a mesma cor verde-azulada que via nas suas próprias íris ao fitar-se num espelho. Logo se virou, caminhando rapidamente.

'Ande logo, Kanon, não temos tempo a perder.' - avisou, sentindo o deslocamento de ar quando o gêmeo impulsionou-se com suas asas sinistras, deslizando no ar seu corpo púbere, envolvido em trajes negros.

'Humph...' - cruzou os braços, fitando-o de cima. - 'Sabia que diria isso.'

Saga parou e o lançou-lhe um olhar gélido.

'Wow!' - exclamou, aproximando-se dele. - 'Isso é tão sexy!'

**-x-x-x-**

**_Coming from the wastelands  
Full of reason, common sense  
Where their principles are blocking minds  
And you don´t understand_**

**-x-x-x-**

Deslumbramento percorreu-lhe junto com assombro, aquele palácio a que havia chegado era incrivelmente fascinante. E tétrico. Seus curiosos olhos azuis vislumbravam o enorme salão, as diversas janelas, o longo tapete preto indicando o caminho, os lustres de cristal, esculturas, tetos e paredes adornados com pinturas e afrescos históricos... tudo tinha um ar melancólico. A penumbra era grande lá dentro, não somente pelas paredes pintadas de preto, também pela iluminação fraca e a sensação frígida constante.

E havia o perfume. Aquele aroma levemente doce de rosas que lhe inebriava os sentidos, e que se tornaria enjoativo, em longo prazo, para olfatos desabituados. O que não era o seu caso. Lembrava-se que desde que se entendia por Cavaleiro convivia com aquele perfume.

Olhou para o leonino que caminhava um pouco à frente, conduzindo-lhe em silêncio pela mansão. Isso não era normal, Aiolia era comunicativo, não extremamente, mas aquela falta de diálogo já era demais; havia apenas lhe cumprimentado rispidamente quando chegou, nem ao menos lhe respondeu o que fazia no castelo; fizera um gesto para que entrasse e nada mais falou.

'Ow, Aiolia!' -­ a voz inquiridora do escorpiano perdeu-se no silêncio do ambiente. _"Droga, o que há de errado? Por que ele não fala comigo? Não me recordo de ter feito ou dito algo inconveniente... se bem que não me lembro de quase nada que tenha acontecido recentemente mesmo..."_

Distraído em sua reflexão, demorou a perceber que já entravam em outro salão, este iluminado apenas pelas incandescentes chamas de uma lareira. Passeou a visão pelo recinto divisando algumas estátuas, mobílias, e diversos quadros grandes nas paredes... pretas. Aquela nuança o estava incomodando, sentia-se cada vez mais confuso e deprimido em meio a tanta obscuridade.

'Espere aqui, Milo.' - disse Aiolia, e logo sumiu no negrume sem que o grego pudesse questiona-lo.

'Hey!' - sentiu vontade de gritar, pedir, ou melhor, exigir que não o deixasse sozinho, não enquanto não lhe explicasse aquela situação toda. Estava preocupado, o que, por conseqüência, o deixava irritado. Só de olhar em volta sua mente o atormentava criando suposições e situações hediondas.

Estacado no lugar, cerrou os olhos na tentativa inútil de se acalmar. Sem sucesso, decidiu por se distrair observando os quadros. Começando por aquele de tamanho exorbitante logo acima da lareira.

'Fala sério, até as molduras aqui são pretas!' - aproximou-se um pouco mais do fogo que não iluminava bem aquele quadro, esperando ver algum inquilino de aparência extravagante daquele castelo incógnito. - Ehh! - seus belos olhos brilharam em confusão. - 'Essa garota...'

Na efígie havia uma jovem com pele de alabastro, seus cabelos escuros possuíam reflexos arroxeados e eram muito longos e lisos. Usava um vestido comprido, negro, sem muitos detalhes e ainda assim majestoso. Os dedos de unhas esmaltadas das suas delicadas mãos tangiam as cordas de uma grande harpa dourada.

'Pandora...' - sussurrou o nome que recordava ser daquela jovem fascinante e donairosa como uma ninfa. - 'Hmm... será esse o Castelo de Hades? Explicaria essa sensação familiar... já nem me lembro bem dele também...'

Seu olhar buscou o inexpressivo rosto escondido pelas sombras do ambiente, ela parecia olha-lo diretamente com as ametistas que eram seus olhos opacos, álgidos e inertes.

'Ya... muito linda e muito sombria...'

Pensativo, dirigiu-se até outro quadro, que para aumentar sua confusão trazia a imagem de um homem jovem, com longos e desfiados cabelos esmeraldinos. Jazia em pé, com roupas muito parecidas com as de mestre do Santuário, diferenciando pelo simples fato de serem completamente negras. Segurava nas mãos alvas o elmo dourado do mestre. Também parecia encara-lo, imponentemente, com seus olhos rosados.

'Mestre Shion...!' - não sabia o que pensar, passou de quadro em quadro, vendo as imagens de pessoas que conhecia, todos trajando elegantes vestes negras e parecendo encara-lo, o que contribuiu para aumentar sua confusão. _"Não entendo, por que tem quadros deles como se vivessem aqui? Nunca me falaram nada a respeito desse lugar... ou falaram e já esqueci também? Mas que droga! Isso não é normal!"_

Um trovão urrou no céu, estralando e surpreendendo o escorpiano, ondas de aversão ultrapassaram suas células, fazendo-o estremecer no então uma tempestade densa, fria e insistente.

'Hey, é só chuva...' - uma voz irônica entrou em seus ouvidos de repente.

'Ahn? Quem disse isso?' - virou-se, vendo algumas pessoas chegando.

'Eu, Kanon. Não reconhece mais minha voz?' - seu tom de voz satírico foi mudando para um indiferente, conforme as palavras saiam de seus lábios para o ar frio do ambiente.

'Ah, eu tava distraído... fora que sua voz e a do Saga são idên-' - a fala não se concluiu, diante do choque que lhe passou ao visualizar melhor o amigo, e nada conseguiu dizer.

O geminiano vestia uma justa camiseta preta, delineando os músculos de seu corpo atlético, a calça era da mesma e tonalidade, assim como as botas. Os cabelos longos brilhavam como sempre. O que o surpreendia, no entanto, eram as sinistras asas negras de demônio que ele possuía nas costas.

'Ei, vocês! Não vão cumprimenta-lo?' - Kanon indagou aos demais rapazes, não parecendo notar o espanto do amigo.

J'á o cumprimentei.' - o Cavaleiro de Leão replicou, sentando-se numa poltrona.

Os olhos de Milo passaram novamente por ele, já havia reparado que o jovem de olhos esmeralda trajava vestes pretas e tipicamente gregas, mas só naquele momento ele pareceu mais incomum. Seu olhar passou então para o outro Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

'Boa noite.' - sibilou, um pequeno sorriso frio em seus lábios.

O loiro novamente não pode disfarçar sua surpresa, o geminiano vestia-se de negro, idêntico ao seu irmão. Contrastando e diferenciando, nas costas dele existiam asas alvas como as suas próprias. O que o surpreendeu mais foi o jeito das asas, estavam ao contrário com as plumas voltadas para cima.

"_Um anjo... caído...?"_

'Huh... e aí, Saga?' - cumprimentou, após uma ligeira hesitação.

Gêmeos inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

Milo correu rapidamente o olhar para a direção onde sentia o ar mais gelado, focalizando a figura esbelta que se aproximou um pouco, fazendo apenas uma discreta mesura.

'Kamus...' - seus olhos confusos cintilaram ao vê-lo, com seus cabelos carmesins soltos sobre um longo sobretudo negro que o encobria quase completamente, conseguiu ver porém que as demais peças que vestia e os sapatos eram da mesma coloração. Poucas vezes havia visto o francês de gravata, dava-lhe uma impressão ainda mais madura do que a que já ostentava normalmente, contudo permanecia interessante como sempre.

O silêncio novamente pareceu envolver o ambiente, ninguém pronunciou palavra alguma, fazendo a melancolia e a agitação, instaladas em Milo desde que chegara, aumentaram terrivelmente.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**No, the more I try  
The more confusion in my mind,  
And no matter how I try  
I feel my eyes seem to stay blind**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

A tormenta no lado de fora fazia um barulho vultoso, entretanto o estrondo parecia se perder antes de alcançar a audição do rapaz de cabelos dourados. Tantas dúvidas corriam pela sua cabeça, que precisava perguntar, eles com certeza deveriam saber as respostas.

'Afinal, o que está acontecendo?'

'Acontecendo...' - Kanon repetiu naquele seu cinismo frio, olhou brevemente para o escorpiano e deu de ombros.

Milo não entendeu.

'É, acontecendo!' - insistiu com uma ponta de impaciência - Essa situação ta muito MUITO anormal pra uma "reunião" fora do Santuário... Que lugar é esse? E onde estão os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro?

'Hahah...' - o riso atrevido e baixo do geminiano foi o único revide que obteve.

'Ah, KANON!' - exclamou começando a se irritar - Respondam logo! - apontou para os demais. - É alguma brincadeira? Duvido que Kamus e Saga participariam de alguma assim...

'Não fique nervoso.' - Saga sibilou, calmamente.

'E como você quer que eu fique? Vocês parecem saber coisas que eu não sei! Minha memória deve ter lacunas, afinal não me lembro o que me fez vir aqui! Eu não sei nem por que eu tenho asas! Isso é algum sonho? Ou melhor um pesadelo?'

'Quantas perguntas.' - disse o leonino, com certa crueldade.

'E nenhuma resposta!' - retrucou. - 'E nem fiz um terço das perguntas que me perseguem.'

'Hey, Milo! No stress...' - Kanon piscou distraído, como se não houvesse escutado, ou pouca atenção tivesse prestado às palavras do loiro.

'...' - encarou-o por alguns segundos, ameaçando ter uma síncope a qualquer momento.

'Acalme-se...' - sussurrou Saga em seu ouvido, surpreendendo o escorpiano que não o vira se aproximar tanto.

'...É só me responderem que acontece aqui... com vocês...' - replicou com a voz mais controlada, num tom que lhe pareceu tão baixo que supôs que apenas o geminiano tivesse escutado.

O jovem mais alto deslizou as costas de sua mão fria pelo rosto bonito grego, numa carícia singela.

Milo aprofundou-se no verde-azulado dos olhos do Cavaleiro, à procura de uma resposta qualquer. Encontrando apenas seu reflexo, parecendo mais inocente do que jamais fora depois que cresceu. E se sentia, de fato, a criança que fora um dia, confusa num ambiente desconhecido. Como quando chegara ao Santuário. Quando corria para os braços de Gêmeos ou Sagitário ao se sentir perturbado ou triste. E naquele exato momento sentia-se tão perdido que teve vontade de abraçar o geminiano, por um momento, e esquecer-se do resto.

Saga afastou-se, como se pressentindo algo. O Escorpião se sentiu duas vezes mais deprimido, mas não demonstrou. O ruivo aproximara-se um pouco dele, silenciosamente, sem encara-lo diretamente.

'Kamus...?' - pretendia começar outra pergunta ou reclamação, porém o aquariano o cortou movendo a cabeça em negativa.

'Podem me deixar a sós com ele um instante?' - o francês pediu secamente aos demais jovens.

Assentindo, Leão e os gêmeos se retiraram em silêncio, deixando um alterado e angustiado grego apenas com o Cavaleiro de Aquário.

O jovem de cabelos ondulados suspirou pesadamente, todos pareciam querer aborrece-lo, ou assusta-lo talvez. Esperava pelo menos que Kamus, seu amigo - não que os outros não fossem... mas o rapaz francês sempre fora o mais especial -, contasse-lhe o que estava ocorrendo naquele local tão atípico para si.

'Kamus... o que...'

O rapaz moveu-se sinistramente, desta vez parando bem em frente a Milo, que pôde ver nitidamente os olhos rubis sombrios e vazios.

'Acalme-se...' - sussurrou frio e letífero. - 'Não é precisamente uma batalha, contudo sugiro que encare como uma.'

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Continua..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

**N/A: **Aaaahhhh q tristeza, tive zilhões de problemas... sorry gente... snif, e eh provável q ainda demore um pouco pra voltar de vez à ativa... aiai...

E mt obrigada pelos comentários _Lola Spixii_ (valeu mesmo os elogios, e realmente não era pra demorar, sorry...), _samya_ (logo qdo vc toma coragem de mandar review eu demoro assim neh? Sorry, mas valeu os elogios...), _Chibi_ (aw, socorro...).

Que tal esse cap? o.O'


	3. Cap 2 Black

**Niflhel**

Nihao!

Nossa, quase 4 meses sem atualizar essa fic (e todas as outras) e sem ler fics tbém, totalmente desligada do mundo das fics por força maior T-T Eu sempre fico indo e vindo, eu sei, mas acho que agora consigo voltar de vez, e tem mtas fics novas pra ler tbém! o/

Sem mais delongas, segue o segundo capítulo...

Cap. II - Black

**_-x-x-x-_**

**_All five horizons  
Revolved around his own  
As the earth to the sun_**

**_-x-x-x-_**

O céu escuro densamente adornado pelas nuvens, que descarregavam sua fúria incompreendida em forma de tormenta, complementava lutuosa e magnificamente aquele palácio de aparência insólita esquecido em parte indeterminável do mundo. Ecos dos passos de três pessoas preenchiam um de seus muitos corredores sombrios internos, como distorcida composição nefasta.

Uma porta de ébano deteve a atenção do rapaz um pouco menor, que a tocou ligeiramente encontrando a maçaneta, com um rangido a porta abriu.

- Huh? - silvou o jovem que se aproximava, inclinando a cabeça de forma que os fios azulados penderam levemente para o lado. - Pretende ficar neste salão monótono?

- Sim, Kanon. - retorquiu avançando um passo no aposento, parando de costas para o geminiano esperando que o mesmo demonstrasse se pretendia entrar ou seguir pelo corredor.

Acompanhando, com o olhar, seu irmão que se afastava pelo caminho escuro, Kanon fez sua escolha afastando-se da porta e caminhando a passos rápidos para alcança-lo. Com outro ranger a porta foi fechada pelo leonino.

Encostando-se à porta o jovem grego percorreu o aposento com o olhar, estaria completamente escuro se não fossem pelas velas em alguns candelabros pelo piso. Era um ambiente pequeno, em comparação com os outros existentes na mansão, paredes pretas como todos os outros, nenhuma janela para dar contato ao exterior. O piso liso era adornado por diversas almofadas negras, era tudo o que aquele recinto possuía, além dos candelabros e um espelho.

Andando lentamente Aioria avançou até o centro do cômodo, parando e sentando-se sobre uma das almofadas. Cerrou os olhos, imerso em um silencio funesto, pondo-se a refletir por poucos instantes, logo abrindo os olhos, tão verdes como as frondes na primavera, e fitou o espelho poucos metros distante de si.

_"O que fará, Escorpião?"_

Piscando, encaminhou-se em direção ao espelho grande em que podia se ver inteiramente. Continuou a observa-lo indolentemente evitando pensar em qualquer coisa, acompanhou seu reflexo desvanecer-se para dar lugar a uma forma envolta em trajes negros a observa-lo com uma face pálida tranqüila.

- Irmão...

_**-x-x-x-**_

**_Oh, the pictures have  
All been washed in black  
Tattooed everything_**

**_-x-x-x-_**

Silente. Foi como o jovem loiro ficou por alguns instantes após as palavras que lhe foram dirigidas. Não entendera nada ainda. Fitou mais atentamente os preciosos olhos avermelhados. Estavam tão vazios... não havia nada, nenhuma emoção, nada. Era como olhar um espelho, via apenas sua imagem espantada refletida, aqueles olhos não se importavam em serem observados e devolviam o olhar curioso com outro inexpressivo. Então eles piscaram, voltando-se para as chamas da lareira.

- Como uma batalha? - indagou Milo por fim.

- Exato. Com a habilidade e tudo o mais que se disporia para uma batalha.

- Por que isso? Eu... ah... estou tão confuso... responda minhas perguntas...

- Fez muitas perguntas. - murmurou frígido como a tempestade que caía fortemente do lado de fora. - Não posso responder todas.

A temperatura pareceu diminuir ainda mais. Não parecia que estava com Kamus... aquele jovem à sua frente era ele... mas ao mesmo tempo era tão diferente. Desde que o conhecera, o francês era como as geleiras da Sibéria, duro e frio, contudo, ao conquistar sua amizade conseguira um pouco mais de sociabilidade do ruivo, cujo olhar nunca era muito expressivo, mas também nunca chegara a deprimir Milo como estava fazendo naquele momento.

- Como assim? Se você está aqui se supõe que deve saber...

- Eu não disse que não sei. - sibilou vagamente. - Disse que não posso.

- E por que não pode? - estranhou, mas sua pergunta não teve resposta. - Kamyu...

- Procure se lembrar... - afastou-se do loiro, parando em frente à lareira de costas para ele.

Milo anelou, já havia tentado se lembrar várias vezes, não perdera a memória, no entanto sua mente recusava-se a recordar especificamente o motivo que lhe levara àquele local. Havia um abismo entre suas últimas lembranças e a situação atual, tão extenso que, indiferente ao esforço que fazia, não se deixava suplantar.

- Eu não consigo! De repente já estava com asas, vindo pra cá! Por quê? - a voz denunciava sua dúvida junto com uma impaciência crescente. - Você está... parecendo...

- O que houve a última vez que nos vimos? - interrompeu com indiferença, aparentemente mudando de assunto.

- Eu... - começou a refletir, não por olvide, apenas lhe escapara brevemente devido à sua situação. Em milésimos de segundos seu sangue acumulou-se nas faces deixando-as como as rosas de vermelho vivo que contemplara nos jardins em frente à mansão, abaixou a cabeça incapaz de falar.

- Constrangido? - a indagação veio com indícios de iniqüidade, ainda sem se virar. - Não fique, não me importo.

Milo sentiu-se lentamente perfurado por um punhal. Ele estava dizendo que não se importava...

- Você... não...se... importa?

- Não. - simples assim. A frieza da palavra girava a lâmina no coração do loiro.

- Kamus... - murmurou lastimoso, aproximando-se dele em passos vagarosos. - eu te a-... - foi calado por um dedo, e a fala se perdeu.

- Não... - sussurrou, sem retirar a ponta do indicador dos lábios macios do escorpiano. - Não, não... - encostou a outra mão suavemente na face do rapaz.

O grego sentiu-se fraco diante dessa negativa, buscou os olhos dele, os rubis, no entanto, pareciam perdidos em algum ponto indefinível das flamas na lareira.

- Não, Milo... isso que ia dizer é um termo ilusório, criado para definir algo que as pessoas pensavam sentir, mas nunca tiveram realmente. - sibilou no tom indelével, entre o fragor do denso temporal e o ruído das crepitantes chamas que resplandeciam em seus olhos lúgubres, dando-lhe um aspecto..mefistofélico...(1)

Sentindo-se abalar, pelo insistente temor que se instalara em seu corpo há um período impreciso mas que lhe parecia incomensurável, o Cavaleiro de Escorpião calou-se perplexo ante tão espectral aparência que seu tão amado amigo evidenciava. Não era algo apenas exterior, mesmo que não quisesse acreditar, tudo lhe indicava que o interior também se encontrava nas trevas de algo incompreensível.

Nas complexas e improfícuas voltas que sua mente fazia para compreender, sentia-se levemente aturdido e seu rosto caracterizava assombro. Dedos leves deslizaram sobre as suaves plumas alvas que compunham suas longas asas, trazendo a mente de Milo outra vez ao sinistramente parado ambiente quase desprovido de luminosidade. Ao encontrar o olhar do jovem francês, que devido à imensa frialdade que continha talvez pudesse converter em gelo as lágrimas que se formavam nos seus olhos azuis, o loiro não conseguiu pronunciar palavra alguma.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Oh, All the love gone bad  
Turned my world to black**_

**_-x-x-x-_**

Languidamente o jovem de asas escuras aproximou-se do gêmeo, que havia se detido perante uma escultura de uma jovem com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, fitando-a como se quisesse destruir o mármore com o olhar, sentindo a presença do irmão desviou a atenção da estátua mas não se moveu.

- Hmm... - murmurou Kanon, não obtendo réplica começou a falar. - Kamus não foi muito legal quase ordenando que saíssemos de lá... não acha, Saga?

Um silvo de ar foi tudo que ouviu.

- O que será que o Milo vai fazer? - indagou pensativo, mas revirou os olhos quando ele não respondeu. - Você está me ouvindo?

Saga maneou a cabeça, assentindo e começou a andar. O gêmeo o seguiu.

- Hey... o Aiolia ficou naquele cômodo sem nada... - disse em um tom ardil, assoprando a franja para afasta-la dos olhos.

- Hn...

- Se bem que... - agilmente precipitou-se em frente a Saga. - não ia importar se ele estivesse aqui, né? - sorriu concupiscente, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço lívido com as mãos.

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos apenas maneou a cabeça concordando, antes de ter os lábios capturados pelos de Kanon.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Tattooed all I see  
All that I am  
All I'll ever be...**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

- Bem, - começou Kamus em seu tom plácido, os lábios tão próximos que soprava as palavras direto para a boca do escorpiano. - você também pode encarar como um jogo, ao invés de uma batalha, afinal a vida é um grande jogo...

Milo o fitou perdido e ele continuou.

- Diversas peças e obstáculos estão nesse jogo. Muitos perdem sem realizar ou obter respostas para tudo que gostariam...

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Continua..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Milo:_ Ok, entendi o pq dos risos... jah tow me arrependendo de gostar de ser o principal... -.-'

_Hokuto:_ Tarde demais, Milóvski! XD

_Milo:_ Ao menos tenho asas! Isso é tão legal! XDD

_Todos:_ ... u.u'

_**-x-x-x-**_

(1) Mefistófeles é o demônio intelectual das lendas germânicas... mefistofélico eh, portanto, sinônimo para demoníaco, terrível... (Hokuto também eh cultura... -.-')

**N/A:** Esqueci de mencionar antes que a música do capítulo anterior 'In Quest For' é do Avantasia. A música Black, que desfila por este é do Pearl Jam.

Heheh nada esclarecido neh? Sorry, mas vocês vão ter que acompanhar pela perspectiva do Milo mesmo... nada de explicações antes da hora... XD

Ahh tem várias idéias dançando na minha mente, mas non se encaixam em nenhuma das minhas fics e eu non vou começar outra sem acabar essas T-T Hmm, bem, percebi que logo vão fazer 4 anos que to nessa de escrever fics, então tenho que escrever algo pra comemorar... -.-'

Finalizando: _Flavia_, _Ilia-chan_, _Shakinha_, _Kate_, _Chibi_, obrigada pelas reviews, foi um tremendo incentivo pra continuar x.x'

E como ficou esse cap? Reviews pra io... o/


End file.
